Look whos being Stalked
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: Addison left Seattle Grace hospital to come to LA, but something sinister was following her to LA as well.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

This is before Violet gets pregrs

Addison left Seattle Grace hospital to come to LA, but something sinister was following her to LA as well.

He was larking in the shadows watching her every move. He was watching her get dressed every morning. He was watching her morning routine going to get coffee, going into work and talking to her best friend Naomi. He was going to make his move soon.

"Hey Naomi I am have the worst day ever." Addison said walking into her office.

"Well its about to get worse. The air is broke and its like 100 degrees outside." Naomi said

"Well that's great no our patients can burn to death." Addison said joklying.

"Why is your day so bad Addi." Naomi said.

"Well for starters the cleaners lost some of my clothes and 2 of my patients dropped me because they are moving." Addison said

"Wow girl sorry to hear that." Naomi said

Back at Addison's house Kurt picked her locked and let himself in. He went straight to her room. He grabbed one of her night gowns and embraced the aroma. He was in love with her, he went down stairs and started moving things around to his liking. He left, and went back to his little hiding place.

Back at Ocean Wellness Addison was trying to make her bad day go away.

"Hey Addison Nai said you were having a bad day I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight." Pete said hoping for a yes. He still had strong feelings for her.

"I don't know Pete." Addison said

"Come on my treat." Pete said

"Oaky fine ill meet you at the restaurant." Addison said getting back to her work.

Just then Noah walked in closing the door behind him.

"Wait Addison please talk to me." Noah said begging her.

"Fine 5 min go." Addison said

"I still love you Addi please." Noah said

"Noah you have a child and your married you can't love me. Just go please leave me alone." Addison said

"Just hear me out meet me tomorrow at our place 9pm and just hear me out, if you hate me don't show just if you don't come." Noah said and with that he left.

"Everything okay Addi?" Naomi said

"Yea yea I I just gotta go ill see you tomorrow." Addison said

"Ready for dinner?" Pete said

"Yea let's go." Addison said not tell him what happened with Noah.

At dinner, her worries seemed to go away. She was laughing with Pete and having a good time. Pete took the bill and they walked out.

They got to her house and opened the door, and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh someone was in my house. Everything is is misplaced." Addison said with shock and confusion.

"Should I call the cops, is anything missing." Pete said

"No no I don't think so. Don't call the police it was probably just some prankster." Addison said

"Are you sure? Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay?" Pete said be very protective.

"No Pete go home ill be fine promise." Addison said

"Oaky call me if you need me." Pete said as he walked out the door.

Addison walked upstairs in her room to see all of her things scattered on the floor with a note on her bed.

_Hello Addison we will soon be together I promise I won't let anything come between us.  
_  
Addison dropped the note ran and locked all her doors and windows. She wanted to handle this on her own. She got her night gown on got under the covers and went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she got ready for work and debate whether or not to meet with Noah.

She was about to walk to her back door for some fresh air when she felt something behind her back.

"Scream Addi and you'll never see Noah or Pete again."


	2. Chapter 2

Addison was paralyzed with fear. She was so scared.

"Please don't hurt me." Addison said in a fearful voice.

"Oh my dear Addie I would never hurt you I love you we belong together." Kurt said

Just then her phone rang.

"Answer it don't sound scared or I will kill you." Kurt said as Addison picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Addison said

"Hey its me Noah I need to see you right now."

"Now is not a good time Noah." Addison said

"Please-" she stopped him mid sentence.

"Don't come I'm very busy." Addison said as Kurt hit the receiver.

"That's enough talk time put this on now." Kurt said as he pulled out some reveling lingerie

"Please dont-"

"Put it on or ill do something not so nice." Kurt said

Addison put the clothes on clothes. Kurt told her to get upstairs and go in her room.

"Lie down now go. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time for this." Kurt said as he pushed Addison on the bed.

Addison tried to make a break for it, but Kurt caught her legs and slammed her to the floor. Blood gushing out of her nose.

"Bad bad Addison that's no fun when you try to make your own rules." Kurt said as he laid Addison on the bed

He started to get on top of her and undressed her. He started to undo his pants as well. When he was finished raping her he got up and pulled out his gun.

"Sorry it had to end this way I will be back soon to see you recover." Kurt said

Before Addison could react, Kurt shot her in the stomach. Kurt sliped out the back door back to his car and speed away.

Just then Addison's door bell rang. It was Noah. He had to see her now he could not wait untill tonight. He saw that her door was open and started to call her name.

"Addison its Noah are you here Addison?" Noah said as he walked up stairs.

When he reached up the stairs he turned into Addison room and saw the bloody mess.

"Oh my god Addison can you here me Addison." Noah said.

He got nothing. He called 911 and got an ambulance there with in minutes.

When they reached the hospital they grabbed her out of the ambulance.

"Contusion to the nose gun shot wound to the stomach, lossing a lot of blood, bleed in the vagnal area possible rape." The ER doctor said

"Sir what happened?" The police officer said

"She is my girlfriend, I came to check if she was oaky her door was open and I went up stairs and there was blood everywhere, I called 911." Noah said

"Good thinking sir do you no anyone that would want to hurt her?" The officer said.

"No no she is a doctor everyone loved her." Noah said

"Okay thank you sir." The officer said

Just then Naomi Sam Pete and Viloet walked it.

"Doctor, is she okay?" Naomi said

"Its not looking good right now she is unconious. She is in the ICU right now. Its very touch and go." The doc said leaving them to wonder who could have done this to their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long everyone I was in the hospital but I am good now!! Glad you all love this story!!

Noah held Addisons hand in the hospital for the past week never letting go.

Just then Naomi walked in.

"I don't care that you married and you hurt Addison once before, but you saved my bestfriends life. If it weren't for you Addison would be dead right now." Naomi said

"Thank you Naomi and I promise I will find the bastard that did this to her." Noah said as he felt Addison squeez his hand.

"I know why I am here Kurt he he raped him and he shot me. I remember it all." Addison said looking at Noah

"Addison oh my gosh how did this guy get in your house." Noah said

"I have no idea. I went out with a friend and when I got back to my house it was destroyed. When I woke up the next day he had a gun to my face." Addison said trying to hold my tears

"Its okay Addie we will get threw this." Naomi said as she left the room.

"Noah I'm I'm glad your hear I I wanted to tell you that I still love you I fight the feeling every day but I can't hide it anymore." Addison said as she kissed Noah

"I feel the same way Addison. When we were going to meet I was going to tell you that I left my wife because she cheated on me and the little girl was not mine. I found out that same day." Noah said

"Oh Noah I am so sorry." Addison said as he hugged her tight.

"I am just gald your okay I love you so much." Noah said

"When you leave I don't want you back at your place. Please stay with me so I can keep you safe." Noah said

"Okay Noah. I was so scared what if he got me-

"Don't even think it Addison, your going to be okay we will get through this...together." Noah said as he kissed addisons forhead and she went back to sleep.

Not learking to far away was Kurt watching there every movement knowing that Noah had to be taking out of the equasion.


	4. Chapter 4

Addison got released from the hospital and went to Noah's to stay. It had been a week since the attack, and she took 2 weeks off to recover. The past week had been amazing her and Noah were having the best time, and Noah had a surprise for her.

Noah had decided to keep his choice of hotel a secret from Addison. It would be even more of a surprise to her seeing as she had fallen asleep in the car. Her head was resting on his shoulder so he was driving carefully so the car wouldn't jerk and cause her to bang her head.

After a two hour drive, Noah finally pulled up in the car park outside the selected hotel. He looked at Addison, smiling, out of the two hour journey she'd only been awake 20 minutes.

"Addison! Wake up, were here!" He said, not shouting but not bothering to be too quiet. "Addison" He grinned like a fool as an idea presented itself to him.

"Wake up…" Noah said calmly.

She looked at him having heard his voice in her left ear and in her right ear through her phone. "Why didn't you just slap me, it would have been more effective." She said smiling as she returned her phone to her pocket.

"I would never hurt you Addie." He said. He smiled at her and she smiled back and watched as he got out of the car. She took his lead and unclipped her belt and got out of the car.

She shivered at the bitter cold night. Noah slammed the trunk down, holding his one big bag and her two big bags. "Let me take mine." She said, walking up to him.

"Addie I got them." He said, smiling at the fact that she insisted on always being 'Little Miss Independent', especially in front of him, even now.

Addison just smiled at him, knowing better than to stand out in the cold and argue a losing battle with him about it because he would never allow her to carry one of the bags. She turned to look at the luxurious hotel they had come too. It was only small but it looked great. "Nice." She said.

"I thought you'd like it." Noah said stepping next to her and admiring the hotel.

"Are you trying to impress me?" She asked him.

"Is it working?" He asked her with a smile.

"You'll find out." She said as she strode off ahead of him. He didn't mind walking behind her it gave him a good view of her ass.

Inside, Noah walked over to the reception desk and put the bags down on the floor. "Wilder." He told the woman behind the desk. She smiled at him, and hit some keys whilst studying the computer screen. She looked up from the screen and smiled at Noah.

Noah was too busy watching Addison to notice. She was standing in the middle of the lobby admiring the place. She spotted him looking at her like a kid in a candy shop. She blushed a little and walked over to him.

The receptionist looked up at them. "You're in Room 15. It's on the second floor."

"Thank you." Addison said and smiled, the receptionist just glared at her, before returning to look at the computer screen. Noah smiled at her, just to be polite and grabbed the bags and ushered Addison into the lift.

Noah walked fast along the corridor searching the numbers on the door. He was a little ahead of Addison and it was now her turn to have a good view of his ass.

He stopped as he came to room 15 and took the key card out and ran it through the lock. The door clicked open and pushed it open with the bags and walked in.

Addison followed him, admiring the room as she shut the door behind her with her foot. She had to hold in her laughter as she noticed the double bed. "A little presumptuous don't you think?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I asked for two singles?" Noah said throwing the bags down and walking over to her.

She looked at him and smiled, he stood right in front of her and snaked his hands around her waist. He pulled her into him, so their hips were touching, thanks to the heeled boots she had chosen to wear for once they were on the same level. "No." She told him.

He just laughed and began to nod. "Sometimes I hate how well you know me."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and we'll call room service?" Noah said suggestively.

"Noah please, I'm starving." She said, pouting a little in hopes it would work like magic and make him agree to take her for food.

"Come on then." He said, falling for her trick. He walked past her and grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

They found their way to the hotel restaurant easily and they found a nice little table in the corner. Noah threw the menu down having already decided what he was ordering. "Know what you're having yet?" He asked her.

"I'm torn between the chicken cacciatore and the surf and turf." She said.

"Bingo." Noah suddenly said.

"What?" Addison laughed at him, thinking maybe he had gone crazy.

"I'm having the Surf and Turf." He informed her.

"Ah." She said. "Well then I'll have the same." She said.

"Copycat." He said.

She smiled at him and couldn't help but stare as he told the waiter who had come over what they had chosen. "What drinks would you like to order?" The waiter asked.

"We'll have your best bottle of red." Noah said.

The waited nodded and took their menus then walked away. "You're certainly going all out." Addison said. Noah had told her in the lift he was paying for the meal, ignoring her protests that she would.

"You deserve it. After all I did get your apartment torched." He said, sounding guilty.

"Noah it wasn't your fault." She tried to tell him again.

"I know but I still don't like the fact that someone wants to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it Noah. Besides it's not like they can do anything while we're here can they." She said as she fiddled with the table cloth. "Unless they torch the hotel..." She added.

Noah just laughed, still feeling a little nervous. He hadn't told anyone, not even the others back at the squad where they were going.

Back on the second floor, at room 15 he used a spare key to unlock the door. She had seen them walk into the restaurant, laughing and joking. It annoyed him to see that Noah had led her in with his hand resting on the small of her back.

He had warned hem what would happen if he betrayed him again and he had completely ignored his warning. She looked around at their things. He wanted to burn his clothes again and take her with him.

He was thinking strongly about leaving them some sort of message so they knew he was here and was watching them but he couldn't risk that. It was only because of the trace on her phone that he had found out where she was coming too.

. "See you tomorrow night." He said to no one other than the room as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
